


when you're here

by bungamatahari



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bungamatahari/pseuds/bungamatahari
Summary: Suatu hari bersama Nakatani Hyuga, yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.
Relationships: Katagami Yushi/Nakatani Hyuga
Kudos: 2





	when you're here

**Author's Note:**

> \- Produce 101 Japan milik Yoshimoto Kogyo Co., Ltd dan CJ E&M  
\- Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini  
\- Ditulis sambil mendengarkan Osaka Lover - Dreams Come True (bodo amat kalau ternyata 'anata'-nya Yuushi bukan Hyuga)
> 
> Aku baru tau Hyuga seiseng ini setelah nonton video reuni Beauty4 waktu mereka flashback kenangan di dorm. Langsung pengen bikin fanfic ;;  
Sasa's 35473467th attempt to write fluff. Let's see how it ends :D

Sungguh, satu kamar dengan Hyuga satu malam saja, rasanya seperti neraka.

Begitulah Yuushi mendeskripsikan Nakatani Hyuga pada _trainee _lain. Masalahnya, tidak hanya satu dua malam saja dia harus berjuang keras untuk memejamkan mata. Keberadaan Hyuga benar-benar menghantui. Barangkali kata 'menghantui' saja tidak berlebihan jika digunakan untuk mendefinisikan suasana setiap malam di kamar Beauty4.

Seperti malam ini. Yuushi baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, mendapati Hyuga yang duduk memeluk lutut di atas kasur. Entah kenapa wajahnya seperti menyembunyikan tawa. Minhyuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, tapi jelas ada senyum yang ditahan.

"Kayaknya lampu kamar mandi rusak," celetuk Yuushi, hanya berusaha memecah keheningan. Begitu ia berkata demikian, tawa Hyuga langsung meledak.

"Hahahaha, iya ya? Waktu aku mandi tadi masih normal, tuh," sahutnya sambil melempar bantal. Yuushi menangkapnya dengan sigap. Entah sudah berapa lemparan bantal yang ia terima dari Hyuga selama ini.

"Hyuga, lain kali jangan nakal, ya. Kalau nggak ada lampu di kamar mandi kan bahaya, bisa kepleset," Minhyuk berkata dengan lembut meski masih ada sisa-sisa tawa yang nyaris lepas. Yuushi melotot, baru menyadari apa yang terjadi. Ia langsung melempar balik bantal yang ada di tangannya. "Kenapa, sih!"

Hyuga tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia seperti selalu punya ide untuk membuat tingkat kesulitan hidup Yuushi naik satu level. Itu saja baru satu cobaan, belum menghitung berbagai keisengan Hyuga yang lain.

"Sudah, aku mau tidur. Ingat besok yang bangun duluan harus bangunin yang lain," tukas Yuushi sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Tapi tentu saja Hyuga tidak membiarkan Yuushi menikmati hidupnya begitu saja.

"Jangan tidur dulu!" Hyuga menarik selimut yang baru saja dikenakan Yuushi. Yuushi berpura-pura tidak mendengar, berusaha menarik selimutnya kembali, namun tenaga Hyuga lebih kuat dari perkiraannya. Suara tawa Hyuga juga berkali-kali membuatnya hilang fokus. Akhirnya, meski diawali dengan decakan kesal, Yuushi mengalah. "Mau apa, sih?"

Mata Hyuga masih berbinar, seakan-akan tidak ada sedikit pun kantuk ataupun lelah yang mengusiknya. Padahal hari ini mereka baru saja latihan berjam-jam. Orang bilang, stamina anak kecil memang lebih bagus daripada orang dewasa. Tapi, memangnya itu juga berlaku untuk orang yang hanya jiwanya saja yang seperti anak-anak? Mau bagaimanapun juga, Hyuga kan sudah dua puluh satu tahun.

"Nggak ada apa-apa, sebenarnya. Hehe." Hyuga masih tidak mau melepaskan selimut di tangannya. Yuushi menghela napas. Minhyuk yang sedang menjalankan ritual _skin care_-nya sesekali tertawa kecil, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda ia berniat menyelamatkan Yuushi. Dalam pemikiran Minhyuk, mungkin lebih baik membiarkan anak bungsunya bersenang-senang. Sementara Naoki memilih tidak ikut-ikutan dalam permainan Hyuga. Mending _fanboying_ Jeonghan, ‘kan.

"Kalau belum ngantuk, jangan gangguin orang yang mau tidur, dong," gerutu Yuushi. Hyuga malah cekikikan mendengarnya. Wajah Yuushi semakin cemberut. Apa anak ini benar-benar hanya selisih setahun dengannya? Bukan sepuluh?

"Udah, udah. Semuanya tidur sana. Besok masih ada latihan. Katanya mau naik ke kelas A bareng-bareng?" Akhirnya Minhyuk sebagai kakak tertua pun turun tangan. Meski masih dengan wajah ogah-ogahan, Hyuga melempar selimut tadi ke wajah Yuushi, lalu beranjak menuju ranjangnya sendiri. Yuushi sudah malas protes meski dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali menimpuk balik. Seperti yang Minhyuk bilang, besok masih ada latihan. Sebaiknya dia segera tidur sebelum Hyuga berulah lagi.

Memang sejak awal Hyuga adalah yang paling bersemangat di antara mereka berempat. Saat latihan untuk pembagian kelas pun, tawa Hyuga selalu menjadi salah satu faktor penambah semangat mereka. Dia seperti tidak pernah membiarkan suasana menjadi suram. Kalau otak Hyuga tidak dipenuhi ide-ide aneh untuk menjahili Yuushi, pasti Yuushi akan memandangnya sama seperti barisan Team DK yang menggemaskan.

Hyuga adalah tipe yang sangat mudah dibuat tertawa. Kadang dia membuat lelucon yang ia tertawakan sendiri, meski Yuushi dan yang lain masih hening memproses apa yang dikatakan Hyuga. Tidak jarang juga Hyuga gagal bercerita karena tertawa duluan sebelum menjabarkan ceritanya. Pada akhirnya, yang mereka tertawakan adalah tingkah Hyuga yang tidak bisa menahan tawa, bukan ceritanya.

Nah kan, malah jadi Yuushi yang tidak bisa tidur.

Ah, tapi Hyuga juga pernah menangis, ‘kan. Tidak hanya sekali dua kali, malah. Seusai penampilan mereka yang belum bisa menyentuh kata sempurna di pembagian kelas, mereka berempat sama-sama menangis. Bahkan Minhyuk dan Naoki yang mendapat nilai lebih tinggi. Padahal yang mendapat nilai F hanya Yuushi dan Hyuga. Yuushi tahu baik Minhyuk maupun Naoki juga memiliki kekecewaan masing-masing—tentu saja mereka juga menyesali penampilan mereka yang tidak bisa membawa ke kelas A. Tapi alasan utama di balik air mata mereka hari itu adalah _kenapa kita tidak bisa naik bersama-sama_?

Oleh karena itu, Yuushi langsung teringat kalau ia harus cepat tidur agar besok bisa latihan dengan maksimal. Mereka akan naik ke kelas A bersama-sama, 'kan?

.

.

.

"Yuushi."

"Yuushi, bangun dong."

Untuk beberapa detik, Yuushi mengira ini sudah pagi. Tapi lampu masih dimatikan dan suasana masih sangat sepi selain suara sayup-sayup entah siapa yang masih mengobrol di kamar sebelah. Meski di tengah kegelapan, tentu saja Yuushi tahu siapa yang membangunkannya—memangnya siapa lagi?

"Apaan, sih—"

"Aku takut," Hyuga memotong sebelum Yuushi sempat mengomel. Suaranya dibuat sepelan mungkin, barangkali agar tidak mengganggu Minhyuk dan Naoki. Tapi Yuushi heran juga karena biasanya Hyuga tidak peduli.

"Takut apa? Mau ke kamar mandi? Nggak berani sendiri?" Yuushi meraih ponselnya, berniat untuk menyalakan senter. Ia tidak ingin membuat Minhyuk dan Naoki ikut terbangun kalau harus menyalakan lampu. Tapi, begitu Yuushi menyalakan senter ponsel yang langsung mengarah pada wajah Hyuga, ia malah mendapati mata Hyuga yang sembab.

"Lah, kok nangis? Kamu takut ke kamar mandi sendirian sampai nangis?" tanya Yuushi terheran-heran. Lagi pula, untuk apa takut ke kamar mandi yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah?

"Kata siapa aku takut ke kamar mandi." Hyuga menjauhkan senter ponsel Yuushi yang masih menyala. "Aku takut ... ya takut aja."

"Apa sih, nggak jelas banget. Ganggu orang tidur, pula." Yuushi sudah bersiap akan menarik selimutnya kembali, meski dalam hati ia tahu Hyuga pasti akan menahannya. Tapi ia salah. Tak ada keisengan yang dilakukan Hyuga, bahkan sampai Yuushi berpura-pura memejamkan mata untuk mengetes. Hyuga masih bergeming. Suasana malah menjadi begitu sepi, sampai-sampai Yuushi mengira Hyuga sudah menyerah dan kembali ke kasurnya. Tapi, saat Yuushi membuka mata, ia masih melihat sosok Hyuga yang duduk diam seperti hantu di tengah remang.

"Kenapa, sih?" Kali ini Yuushi langsung bangkit dan duduk di hadapan Hyuga yang bersimpuh di lantai. Dengan bantuan sorot tipis cahaya dari koridor yang menembus ventilasi, Yuushi melihat sisa-sisa air mata di pipi Hyuga. Lalu, dengan suara serak setengah berbisik, Hyuga berkata,"Kalau aku nggak bisa naik kelas, gimana ...."

Yuushi tercenung, lalu mengangguk paham. _Oh, itu_. Evaluasi ulang memang tinggal beberapa hari lagi, wajar kalau mereka semua menjadi semakin khawatir. Bahkan Hyuga yang selalu bertingkah secerah matahari.

"Jangan berpikir kayak gitu dulu," Yuushi berusaha menghibur, walau sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri. Bahkan meski Minhyuk bilang mereka berdua punya potensi untuk berada di kelas yang lebih tinggi, tetap saja kesulitan yang ia rasakan saat latihan Tsukame tidak bisa berbohong. Tapi ia tidak bisa menunjukkannya di depan Hyuga.

"_Dance_-nya susah, aku nggak bisa-bisa. Padahal udah punya pengalaman _dance_, rasanya nggak ada gunanya ...."

"Heh, nggak gitu." Yuushi menepuk puncak kepala Hyuga, yang sebenarnya jarang ia lakukan. "Kan _Sensei_ bilang, malah lebih baik kita melupakan semua yang sudah kita pelajari agar bisa menerima pelajaran dari _Sensei_."

"Ya, sih. Tapi ...." Hyuga menunduk, memainkan jemarinya di pangkuan. "Aku juga jadi merasa bersalah pada Hyuk-kun kalau nggak bisa naik kelas."

"Kalau terus-terusan mikir gitu, nanti kamu malah nggak fokus, lho."

“Tapi semuanya pasti mikir gitu, ‘kan? Pasti semuanya juga takut, ‘kan?”

“Aku nggak. Kan udah kubilang, aku nggak terlalu memikirkan hal kayak gitu. Yang penting kita berusaha dulu, jadi—”

“Bohong.”

Dalam minimnya cahaya, Hyuga menatap tajam pada Yuushi. Entah sejak kapan sayup-sayup obrolan di kamar sebelah lenyap. Suasana yang menjadi semakin senyap, ditambah dengan tatapan Hyuga, semuanya bekerja sama membuat bulu kuduk Yuushi berdiri.

“Oke.” Yuushi menghela napas. “Aku juga takut. Semuanya juga takut. Maka dari itu, kamu nggak sendirian. Ayo kita berjuang bareng. Jadi kamu jangan nangis, ya.”

Hyuga mengusap air matanya. “Padahal, kita semua di sini saingan. Tapi kenapa ya, waktu sadar kalau aku nggak sendirian, rasanya jadi lebih tenang.”

Yuushi terkekeh kecil. “Ya kita kan nggak cuma saingan. Lihat saja, beberapa minggu ke depan pasti banyak yang bucin.”

“Hah?”

Oh iya, Yuushi baru ingat Hyuga _masih kecil_. Mana paham perbucinan. “Nggak jadi. Ya sudah, tidur lagi sana. Besok pagi-pagi kita latihan.”

Tapi Hyuga malah menggeleng, lalu berdiri. “Aku mau latihan, deh. Mumpung aku sama sekali nggak ngantuk.”

“Eh? Serius? Kamu nggak capek, apa?”

“Nggak tahu. Yang jelas aku belum ngantuk, jadi sia-sia kalau tidur sekarang. Kamu saja yang tidur.”

Selain sisa-sisa air mata di matanya yang masih sembap, memang benar kalau Hyuga tidak terlihat lelah atau mengantuk. Entah memang anak ini memiliki stamina yang lebih bagus dari ‘orang dewasa’, atau barangkali tekad kuat Hyuga saja sudah cukup untuk membuatnya berniat untuk terjaga malam ini. Sebenarnya pasti banyak juga _trainee _lain yang diam-diam mencuri tempat latihan di malam hari, tapi ….

“Aku temani, deh.”

Bukankah tadi Yuushi sudah bilang, kalau Hyuga tidak sendiri?


End file.
